


Product Testing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Never let it be said that products are placed on the shelves at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes before they are thoroughly tested. (Fred/Hermione/George)





	Product Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Sequel to Birthday Boys

"That's it! I quit! You went too far this time." Hermione threw the clipboard that had previously rested on Fred's desk across the shop, missing George's head by a fraction of an inch. _Well, she could not be expected to have perfect aim every time._ She stormed up the stairs to the flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, jerked open an overnight bag and began throwing various items of clothing into it. 

 

"She's kind of cute when her cheeks get all red like that," said Fred from the doorway.

 

"Now, now brother, dear," said George, "no need to go ruffling her feathers any more than they already are." 

 

"But you must admit she is adorable like this." Fred crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. She responded, with a sharp elbow to the ribs.  

 

"Ow, love, that hurt." 

 

"Did it?" she asked in mock surprise. 

 

"Yeah, it did."

 

She made as though to rub it, sidling up close to him and giving him a seductive pout, obvious remnants of the potion they had tested on her. He scooted in closer and embraced her. George moved behind her and brushed her hair from her neck, replacing it with his lips. She made a feeble attempt, at best, to push them away, but they stood their ground.

 

"I'm still mad at you," she said angrily. "How could you trick me into testing that product? I'm your girlfriend, not your guinea pig. Why would you do that?"

 

"Oh, come on, Hermione, it's not like we _knew_ Mum was gonna completely ignore etiquette and Apparate into the shop. We had the closed sign up and everything." George's thumb brushed across her nipple; Fred cupped her arse and ground his hips against her .

 

"That does _not_ make this okay," she said, finally managing to free herself from their roving hands and put some distance between them. It was hard to concentrate when they surrounded her and their hands were working magic on her still tingling body. "I have warned you over and over about putting things in my food. How am I ever supposed to trust you when you do that?"  

 

"Is that what you're goin' on about?" asked Fred, chuckling. "Not to worry then. We put it in your tea, love."

 

She grabbed her half-packed bag and flung in over her shoulder in dramatic fashion. She started for the Floo, slowing her step when the expected, 'Hermione, don't go' wasn't forthcoming. The truth was she had nowhere to go. She had given up her flat when she moved in with them, and while she may have had a flare for the dramatic, it was all for show… and they knew it.

 

Ron would know about her arrangement with them soon. How would she ever face him… and Harry? She took out her wand and sealed off the Floo to prevent any further visitors. Shocking one Weasley family member was enough for the day. 

 

~♥~

  _She deduced that the powdered aphrodisiac must have taken an hour or so to take effect. Her morning straightening of the shelves had gone as normal, but when she began to inventory the back room, she had difficulty concentrating. She kept thinking of their escapades the night previous. It didn't help her concentration that every time she shifted even the slightest her bottom smarted from the spanking they had given her at their birthday party the evening before._

She began to suspect they had done something to her when Fred slid up behind her and informed her they had sent Lee and Verity home for the day and closed the shop. Nothing short of something spectacular could have made them do that. They were obviously anticipating something. 

They had gotten that "something" they were anticipating. **Oh, had they ever.**   

She turned in Fred's arms, kissing him desperately and allowing him to push her up against the shelves. She grabbed the wand from his pocket and banished their clothes, wrapping her legs around him. He carried her to the desk in the centre of the room and pushed her over it. He grasped her hips and entered her in a single stroke as she urged him on by rocking her hips in time with his thrusting. 

George gave a disgusted snort when he entered the room. "Ya' could've waited, prat."

Hermione crooked her finger to summon him forward. She elicited a smile from him when she unfastened his trousers. She moaned as Fred quickened his thrusts, and she took George into her mouth. 

That's when it happened.  She never heard the popping sound that indicated nearby Apparation. She did, however, hear Molly Weasley's words catch in her throat when she walked into the room. It was a startled cry of surprise. They all froze, and Hermione imagined they looked quite a sight with Fred buried deep within her and George's cock in her hand. 

Molly had Disapparated without a word to any of them. 

__

~♥~

 

There would be no hiding this now. Hermione curled up on the sofa as a tear rolled down her cheek. Before it could dampen the material, Fred caught it and wiped it away with his thumb. 

 

"We didn't mean to make you cry, love," George whispered as he knelt down in front of her. 

 

Fred sat down beside her and pulled her legs across his lap. "It is your fault though," he said. 

 

Her anger rose instantly to the surface and she gave him a sharp kick. 

 

"Well, let me finish before ya kick me," Fred said smacking her still tender bottom and making her jump. "You brought out that lotion, and well, it was so amazing, we wanted to try something else from that line."

 

George grasped her chin and tilted her face up to him. He kissed her lips lightly. "They were going to find out eventually, since Fred and I have no intention of ever letting you go. You're stuck with us, you know?"

 

"I didn't want them to find out like this," she protested. 

 

George shrugged his shoulders. "They expect no less from us."

 ~Fin.~


End file.
